Foxy's Love for Life
by Foxy the Pirate101
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. It will be FoxyxChica. I hope you all like it! It will be about Chica and Foxy. Don't worry Mike and other characters will be added. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so it might not be the best. I just wanted to say that in this** **fanfiction there will be some Foxy x Chica. So yeah. Let's get on with it**.!

**Foxy's POV:**

**I was sitting' in me cove whatchin the kiddies secretly. I saw Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy performing and the kids singing with them. They were happy and joyful. I love to see kids like that. **

**I had feelings for one animatronic that was Chica. She always help the kids when they are in need. She would help kids that are being bullied. That one lad named Jason would need some help sometimes. Chica helps him a bunch and keeps him occupied. **

**Now about Bonnie. Bonnie was nice to the kids. Some of the kids he would teach how to play the guitar. He loves his guitar and loves to play it. **

**Now the one and only Freddy Fazbear. He absolutely loves the kids. He always puts a smile on their faces. He is the lead singer. He sings to the kids.**

**Now with me. I'm Foxy the Pirate. The kids loved me back when I was in order. I would do me pirate show for all of them. I always loved performin' fer them. They all loved me until it was the bite of '87. That is a day that I will always remember. I have regretted that day ever since I was shut down...**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fan fiction. It was short I know. I just hope you understand that when its your first fanfiction you don't have many ideas. I will make longer chapters in the future. Well anyways see you all pirates later! **


	2. Chapter 2 : A Memory Never Forgotten

**A/N:Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed last chapter because I think I'm gonna make about 600 to 800 words per chapter if its all right with you guys. Pls tell if I'm doing something wrong so that I can fix it. Anyways let's get on with it**!

I was about ready to perform for the kiddies. I walked out of me cove and started to perform for them but then I started feeling bad and glitchy. The little girl came up to me and started poking me and messing with me jaw. I started getting glitchy. I opened my mouth wide and bit the poor little girl. Parts of her frontal lobe were in me mouth. Everyone was screaming. Freddy and the gang looked at me in disgust. I started to walk back into me cove. I heard many screams and sirens.

Then I saw the out of order sign. Chica came in and asked me if I was alright.

"Leave Chica." I said. "But I want to..." "LEAVE!" I screamed anger. She started to cry and left me cove. I felt bad. I started to cry me self.

Then I saw Mr. Fazbear started walked toward me and started beating me and cursing. It hurt. They then through me out and I saw a puppet coming towards me. "It was fun watching you bite that little girl." I screeched and woke up in me cove. "What happened?" "You had a bad dream..."

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I think it might be short but it will be longer in the future. There wasn't much I could say without sounding wierd. I would love to thank you all for all the views. Foxythepiratefox21: I do get cliffhangers from fanfictions that I read and thanks for the support. See you pirates later!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Chica Cares

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not writing. I've been sick lately. I've also been busy with school. Now chapters will be on weekends or whenever I feel like it. I've just been sick and haven't felt like it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"Ugh...who is it?" Foxy asked. "It's me, Chica" "Oh, thank gosh. Chica, I had a very horrible dream." "What was it about?" "I don't want to tell." "Oh... Okay." "Anyways, I'll be out in a minute." "Okay."

_Mike's POV_

"Oh my gosh!" Freddy! Fuck!" Mike quickly shut the door on Freddy's face. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh the look on your face was priceless! Ha!" "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." "Wait where's Bonnie?" "Right behind you." "Ah... Holy crap. Bonnie what the heck? Well you you win." "Hey guys!" "Hey Chica!" "Where's Foxy?" "He's coming. Anyone up for pizza?" "Sure!" Everyone exclaimed. Everyone went back into the dining room to wait until the pizza was ready. "I hope Chica is making a pepporoni, bacon, and sausage pizza! With banana peppers!" Freddy exclaimed.

_Dining Hall_

"I don't think that that's what she's making Freddy." Bonnie said. "Anyway..." Freddy said. They stood there for awhile and waited for Chica to bring the pizza to them. They wondered where Foxy was.

_Foxy's POV_

Foxy was sitting in Pirate Cove thinking about what he dreamed. "Who could that puppet be?" he mumbled. Foxy sat in his cove for awhile and thought about his dream. "Ugh!" He punched the floor in Pirate Cove. "I hate that memory of the bite of 87!" I walked out of Pirate Cove going toward the others. "Hey, Foxy!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Hey Bonnie." "What's wrong?" asked Freddy. "Nothing." I told Freddy. The room grew silent fast. Mike walked into the room. "Hey guys!" "Hey." we all said.

" What are you guys doing?" "Nothing much, Mike." Chica walked out of the kitchen with the pizza. "Mmm... That smells delicious!" "Why thank you Freddy." "Anyways... Let's eat!" Freddy exclaimed.

For the rest of the night they ate pizza and hung out with each other. They talked about what they are going to do for the shows for the day. They also talked about what they are going to do for the next night. The clock struck 6 a.m.. "Okay guys, Im leaving." "Seeya Mike!" Foxy exclaimed.

Foxy went back to his cove for the rest of the day...

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed the longer chapter. Do you guys want it longer or to leave it as it is? Anyway I'm sorry about not updating lately. Anyways, see you pirates later!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Bad News

**A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe it! Almost 1,000 views on this fanfiction! I thought this fanfic wasnt going to get this much views but it has. I thank you all. You all mean so much to me. Anyways, lets get to the story!**

_12:00 A.M_**.**

Foxy was in the cove at the time. He was ready to reboot at night.

Foxy started to walk around when Mike ran through the door. "Guys! Guys!" "What?" New animatronics coming in."

"Wait we're getting replaced!?" Freddy exclaimed. "Apparently."

All of the animatronics were thinking and crying. Foxy was comforting Chica. Bonnie and Freddy were talking in the kitchen. All of the animatronics were talking about the new animatronics.

_In the Kitchen_

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" "I don't know Bonnie. I don't know."

"Well what should we do?"

"Well all I know is that I will fight back if they replace us."

"Not in front of everybody."

"Watch me."

**Well I think that's enough for staying up late. I'm sorry for short chapters. I will make longer when I get time. I have school and homework. Also OCs will start being accepted so start sending them in. DONT SEND IN OTHER FANFICTION WRITERS CHARACTERS. I DONT LIKED GETYING BLAMED FOR SOMETHING I DIDNT DO. Well see you pirates later!**


End file.
